In a related-art air-conditioning apparatus, for example, a four-way cassette-type indoor unit has the structure, in which an indoor unit body is suspended in a space above a ceiling, and in which a decorative panel is mounted to cover a surface of the indoor unit body facing an inside of a room. For example, in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, there is proposed that, when the decorative panel is mounted to the indoor unit body, temporary hanging levers arranged at two positions of edge portions of an air inlet of the decorative panel are hooked on L-shaped temporary hanging hooks formed on the indoor unit body. The decorative panel in a temporarily hung state is then fixed to the indoor unit body with screws. When the decorative panel fixed to the indoor unit body is dismounted, the decorative panel is released from screw fixation, thereby being brought into the temporarily hung state. After that, the decorative panel is dismounted from the indoor unit body by unhooking the temporary hanging levers while lifting up the decorative panel.